


Fountain

by theothergirl2212



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, T'hyla, Underage - Freeform, future jump, not exactly, sort of, tarsus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothergirl2212/pseuds/theothergirl2212
Summary: Kid!Jim still in Iowa, and desperate to get away hears the gossip that if you throw a coin into the old fountain your wish will be granted. so he goes to throw a coin in there and meets Kid!Spock and cuteness ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this story for @life-of-a-nolifer on tumblr, go check her out she's an amazing person, also this is my first time writing in this fandom so characters might be slightly OOC.
> 
> feedback is appreciated, i do not own any characters or star trek

Tarsus, of all places to send him as a punishment. they were going to send him to Tarsus IV. A brand-new colony without any technology, set up for the sole purpose of satisfying governor Kodos need to rule.

Jim was seeding with anger, just because he drove Frank’s car over the edge of a cliff didn’t mean he was a bad kid. Frank was just a bad stepfather. “ _there might be a solution to all this”_ Jim thought. of course, he had heard the rumors, The rumors of a wish granting fountain. “ _well I could just as well try it out”._ When he got to the fountain, he found himself staring at the bright blue water. He had found the old currency coin in his mother’s old duffel bag when he was looking for a book about engineering, thinking it might be of use later he put it in his pocket. Until an hour ago, he never thought of it again, “ _here goes nothing”_ he thought while throwing the coin into the water. “I wish I won’t be alone on Tarsus.”

** Vulcan at the same time **

“he’s a traitor you know” Stonn said “your father. for marrying your mother, that human whore.” that did it for Spock. He pushed Stonn into one of the learning pods, and punched him in the face over and over and over. When his father came to collect him, he looked disappointed in a way only Vulcans could. “They called mother a whore” Spock offered quietly as a form of an apology “They call your mother many things Spock” Sarek said “the logical thing to do in such situation is to not respond violently to them, violence is simply” he paused “illogical”.

When he was lying in bed later that night he heard his parents argue, “Sarek” he heard his mother say “maybe it would be a good thing to send him to tarsus.” “Amanda dear our son needs to learn to control his emotions not be encouraged to develop them more” Sarek said. “wouldn’t it look good though? An ambassador’s son, Vulcan non-the less. Coming to help develop the colony, it would not only help spock in his search for friends, it would also help improve Vulcans status as a planet.” “Amanda” Sarek tried “No Sarek, it is decided. Our son is going to the colony, no discussion about it.”

**_ 1 week later _ **

Spock had just arrived with a shuttle on Tarsus, it was a planet with a lot of flora but very little fauna, if you looked at the sky you could see the other planets of the system standing almost in one line. The soil was red while the sky was a clear grey. “fascinating” Spock thought.

Jim was walking around the site where the colony would be set up, he was looking curiously at a Vulcan boy that was sitting in the middle of the hassle. He walked to the boy, held his hand out and said “Hey I’m Jim who are you”. The Vulcan looked curious at the outstretched but took it nonetheless, “my name is Spock” “ _T’hyla”_ was the one word that raced through spock’s thoughts when their hands touched.

**_ 3 days later _ **

 Jim had taken a liking to spock, the Vulcan boy intrigued him in a way most people couldn’t. mostly because all their conversations started with the sentence “you look so much like your father”. Spock was different, he had never once started about the kirk legacy. And even though Jim was only 13 years old, he thought spock was kinda cute. The way he flushed green whenever Jim gave him a compliment, the way he called him James instead of Jim, and his determination to honor the Vulcan way. And yet he was here, on Tarsus. He didn’t understand why, and when he asked Spock about it he just answered “my parents realized it might help the reputation of my home planet” Jim thought that the coin that was now probably lying on the bottom of that fountain might have brought Spock to him.

James was… well he was different. Different from the bullies on Vulcan, different than any person he had ever met throughout his life. While Spock remained on Tarsus IV a planet that orbited around a cool dwarf star, he still went through with his commitment to get into the Vulcan Science Academy. There were only few hours on the day that he had time off, most of the time was filled with school work, helping the colony and meditating. The few hours that were free for him to do what he wants, were usually spend with James, the golden-haired boy was also the subject that which required meditation. Ever since Spock had shaken hands with the kirk boy he had felt an immediate bond had been created, a bond so rare there was almost nothing known about. Even among Vulcans.

Jim had discovered a cliff with water under it. Water as blue as Jim’s eyes. it looked strangely out of place against the red soil. Jim barged into Spock’s cabin “come on spock you’ve got to see this” and dragged him towards the cliff, “James I do not understand, it is merely A creation of nature. There is nothing special about this” Spock said. “Yeah but it’s on the bottom of a cliff Spock, you don’t have these sorts of things on every corner of the street. ya know what? I’m gonna jump off it” Jim was already taking off his shirt and Spock found himself unable to look away, drawn to the way Jim’s lean body looked healthy even though he had told him stories about his stepfather not feeding him for days while his mother was off planet.” It would be unwise to jump from such heights, you could do serious damage to your body. Damage that might not be healed with the primitive medical equipment here” Spock tried to argue. “Well I’m gonna jump anyway you gonna join me or not?” “fine” Spock huffed. “That’s the spirit spock” Jim laughed, he grabbed spock by his pols and they both jumped into blue abyss.

Their happiness soon came to an end, Spock had to return to Vulcan to continue his studies. Jim walked him to the site where his shuttle would be taking off. “We’ll still be friends, right?” Jim asked while looking down at the dirt he kicked away, “I am…...” Spock was going to say unsure, but the look on James’s face made him change his mind. After all a little lie for goodwill would never hurt, that’s what humans always said right? “yes James, we will always be friends.” Not a second after Spock said this, he was enveloped in a bear hug by Jim.

**_ 9 YEARS LATER _ **

He had done it, the youngest starship captain in the fleet. And he had the fleet’s flagship nonetheless. although these were reasons to go out and celebrate, Jim was sulking. After years and years of searching for spock and wondering what he did wrong, he had finally found him. And what had he done? He insulted him for not having any emotions. After all that had happened, kodos murdering 2000 colonists, having to go back to earth to Frank, making it into Starfleet Academy thanks to a dare. He had found him, there didn’t went a day by that he hadn’t thought of him. Of Spock. And now he had ruined it, ruined it like he always did.

The atmosphere of San Francisco had always felt strange to him. but with the destruction of Vulcan, it was the closest thing to home that he had left. He was surprised when he heard that a man named James T Kirk had beaten his test, after all the test was supposed to be unbeatable. He knew he had to confront him with his actions, and even though he had done everything by the rules as always. A little twinge of guilt found its way into his stomach, even though he would never admit it. It was quickly beginning to get darker outside, spock found himself walking faster towards the Arcadius apartment building. He wanted to settle things with James, he wanted to confess the bond that they had. He wanted to do and say so many things to him, yet when the door opened and he was greeted by the sight of James all words had left him. Instead he switched to action, he grabbed James by the nape of his neck and clashed their mouths together. It was clumsy, passionate, illogical. Yet it felt like the best they had ever had. When they finally had to stop to get some air, their foreheads touched together. “I love you’ Jim rasped “wani ra yana ro aisha James” Spock breathed

 Maybe that fountain really granted wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this


End file.
